The Secrets of Elves
by Averren
Summary: Legolas gets injured in the battle of Saruman, will he survive and what will happen if he does? Plz rr Thanx! i have marsmallows so any flamers welcome
1. strange beginnings

Really sorry but I sorta did something to the first chapter so ya all will have to wait untill I write it up again. REALLY SORRY  
  
I guess it's just not my day 


	2. completely different

A/n sorry this took soooooo long I had a problem with my computer. Here's the next chapter and plz r/r.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2~Different person  
  
The fellowship was standing now in a different place. They're surprised gasps and exclamations didn't even have the chance to escape as the world of memories changed.  
  
A foggy mist had come seemingly out of nowhere and covered the surroundings that they had just been getting used to. The fog was thick but somehow bright and had in it a mass of colours each different and all at the same time. When the fog cleared they saw that it must be a new memory.  
  
The cold rain had gone leaving sunlight and the mud had gone leaving grass. They were still in a forest, however, and not far away they could hear a soft humming. The humming of an elf.  
  
The fellowship still baffled and confused went over to see who or what was making the noise. They made their way through the bushes and around the large trees to find a small child leaning against an old oak tree.  
  
When they came closer they saw it was a small elf boy. He was reading what seemed to be a boring book. He was looking away every few minutes as if trying to find something to do. The boy wore a light blue tunic and leggings and small shoes. He had short blond hair only down to his chin and dark blue eyes that were unusually clear and glass like. The only conclusion was that this little boy as Legolas. Though he looked so different, a completely different person.  
  
Frodo stared at the small child; " He's…different! " Frodo had only seen Legolas older and he didn't look right without his bow and his arrows by his side. Frodo also noticed that Legolas had no braids and that a silver band was around his head. The band was really nice; it had small elfish runes and decorations on it. Frodo just guessed that it must have been something like a crown except used for princes.  
  
Gimli by his side nodded his head at what Frodo had said struck by a slight awe. His usual elf companion looked different now in his dark brown eyes. He looked…innocent and very young! In real life he only looked innocent in sleep because he was ever alert. Or when he was up to no good.  
  
Aragon watched amused at the rest. Had they really thought that Legolas didn't have a childhood? He after all looked like a normal elf. Except for those eyes, no elf had blue eyes. Oh and the fact that he was he son of Galadriel. That just wasn't right, it couldn't be Legolas had always been from Mirkwoood! Then Legolas would be a relative of Elrond! His own foster father.  
  
The rest of the fellowship was also finding the fact of Legolas real parents hard to grasp.  
  
So muddled up in their own thought they didn't notice the angry voice calling in the distance but the miniature Legolas did and shot up immediately. As soon as he was up the fellowship each came beck to reality. The voice was that of a woman and probably an elf too. Her shouts made the young Legolas wince; " YOU BETTER BE CAUGHT BY ORCS BY THE TIME I FIND YOU LEGOLAS GREENLEAF! " Her voice was sharp and angry.  
  
The small child of Mirkwood eyed the tree had had been recently leaning against preparing to climb. But obviously thinking better of it he ran to the nearby bushes. After a few seconds all was still then the woman came into view. She seemed a nice person except for the fact that her voice was so loud that it could wake the dead. Shouting after the elfin prince she left the small clearing walking away cursing as she went.  
  
The small prince came out of his hiding bush as soon as the woman was out of earshot. The next minute he had his hands in front of his mouth and was making a call. It wasn't any ordinary call but rather a strange sort of birdcall. They sat down on the light grass waiting expectantly and then only a few seconds later the call was answered.  
  
Another call exactly like the one Legolas had given came back not far from the place where they were staying. Legolas just went back to his reading pretending to be interested while a small girl came into view. She was leaping from branch to branch in the tree's above and jumped down a few feet away from the elfin prince.  
  
The girl had longish brown hair that curled at the bottom. She wore a long dress but that didn't stop her jumping down from the tree she was in. If they looked at her properly they could see her eyes. They were a soft green with a tinge of grey in them. She had longer hair than Legolas that could have suggested that she was older.  
  
She was about to speak when the older elf started shouting again but she did seem very close. The girl shot an amused glance at Legolas who winced again and the sound. She spoke as she started climbing the old oak, " Come on we better get outta here. " She spoke in elfish so Aragon had to translate with Frodo helping with the few words he could understand.  
  
She dashed up the tree but stopped when Legolas spoke back, " What? You think I'm going to climb that TREE! " Leaving the tree she grabbed Legolas and started pushing him up just before the elf-maiden came back in to view. The two young elves kept quiet as the woman started searching the bushes then giving up went away again.  
  
After she had gone the young girl jumped down again lightly landing on the soft grass. She motioned for the prince to come down as well. They heard light footfalls going from branch till they heard a snap then another then another. A few seconds later the small elf fell out the tree. Immediately the girl started laughing and so did the fellowship. Legolas had his tunic ripped on the front and some small twigs in his hair. Muttering darkly in elfish the young Legolas got up again.  
  
Pippin wanting to know what he said asked Frodo but all Frodo could do was shrug his shoulders so he asked Aragon. Aragon went slightly red when he heard what he had to translate so he just put it simply, " Legolas just doesn't, um, like climbing trees! " The rest of the company thought this was particularly amusing and started laughing again as the fog started to come again.  
  
It's thick but dry self, wrapped around everything until the scene had gone. 


	3. Meeting people

1 A/n 3rd chapter. I've decided to make this a series story but I'm not sure about the romance. I thought I'd try an Aragon/Legolas one but if you want a Legolas/OC once just review and tell me!  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 3~meeting the parents  
  
As the strange and mystical fog cleared they came upon another memory.  
  
As the fellowship looked around they saw a group of elves and horses, they looked like they were preparing for a long journey.  
  
As Aragon looked around he saw the middle-aged elf Legolas sitting on a grey horse. He was talking to the girl Demini and two other male elves. The one closest to them Aragon recognised as Lythenel one of the guards of Mirkwoood.  
  
Lythenel had a darker kind of blond hair and soft brown eyes. He was one of the elves that accompanied Legolas when he came to Rivendell when the Ring of Power had been found. Lythenel was about 200 years older than Legolas and was always there when Legolas got in trouble.  
  
The King of Mirkwood sat upon a great white horse as he talked to his guards and kissed his wife good-bye. He shouted to his son, Legolas, to hurry up and turned and rode into the forest.  
  
He rode hard and fast for three days with the three guards and the prince. They followed the Anduin (The great river) down passed the Misty Mountains and across the fields.  
  
When they reached the forest of LothLorien they were greeted by the guards, the only on the recognised was Haldir. They were also greeted by the king of 'Lorien.  
  
Legolas seemed very surprised when the King introduced himself; usually they would wait for the guests to come to them.  
  
The only thing was that the King of Mirkwood and all the guards didn't seem surprised at all.  
  
As they rode into 'Lorien the king slightly to look at his son.  
  
Legolas was looking around in awe at the sights. The golden trees were beautiful and it was sad that he couldn't be around them all the time. He listened to their song as the wind carried it to the travelling-elves ears.  
  
The song was beautiful itself. It was happy and joyful but had sadness to it that Legolas couldn't figure out. He found himself wishing that he could sing to them, make them feel brighter and more joyful. He, if he could, would have helped the golden woods regain their sparkle. Sighing inwardly he leaned slightly back in his seat and rounded his blue-eyed gaze onto the members of the group.  
  
He saw his father riding proudly threw the forest on his great horse. It had always reminded him how much his father was made to be king. His kingly gaze, powerful but kind voice and his proud walk. All proved that he was born to be a king, ruler and the leader of his people.  
  
He always had admired his father and his position in the kingdom of Mirkwood but felt he himself would never meet up to his standards.  
  
Legolas may never have to be king for there were older siblings that were perfect heirs to the throne of Mirkwood. It just seemed to annoy him that he was always different.  
  
He wasn't different as in he was worse. No, his difference was strange. His skills no matter what they were, were always slightly better, more advanced than the other elves. He knew it and the teachers knew it. That was the reason that he was taught archery and sword-fighting 100 (A/n that's only a few years to an elf) years before the others. That was the reason that he noticed things before the others, why his senses were sharper.  
  
He never really wanted this to be so.  
  
He always found it hard to make friends because he was the prince and when he grew up with this extra gift or whatever it was just made it harder. The elves were made jealous of him because of the two reasons but mostly because of the higher rank.  
  
He had almost jumped for joy when he had one day started talking to a young elfish girl in a tree and befriended her so fast. He had been equally pleased when an elf, just 100 years older than him, had become his friend in archery lessons.  
  
Moving his gaze he found himself glancing at his best-friend Lythenel. Lythenel gave him warm smile as he talked to another of the guards.  
  
Looking onwards still he found his gaze being met with the King of 'Lorien.  
  
  
  
A scene flashed before the fellowship as they followed the elves into the kingdom.  
  
As they floated along beside the elves they heard the thunder of horses hooves and the splashing of the rain. Then as quick as it had come everything went back to normal, or as normal as it could get in Legolas memories.  
  
  
  
As Legolas locked his eyes with the King of 'Lorien a scene filled his mind.  
  
He couldn't quite place what was happening or what was going on in his mind, the only thing he knew was that he knew this elf before.  
  
A flurry of emotions filled his senses as he looked into the grey eyes of the king. He felt sad, happiness and regret.  
  
Confused he rode on, braking the connection.  
  
  
  
As the group of elves entered the main part of the Kingdom they jumped off their horses gracefully and prepared to climb the tall, spiral stairs that were in front of them.  
  
Climbing the tall stairway was tough for the Mirkwood elves, for their three's were only hall the length of the golden tree's of 'Lorien.  
  
At the top though they came face to face with the Queen of the Golden-wood. Galadriel was walking quietly and gracefully down a flight of stairs to meet with the travellers.  
  
As she looked around the packed room (or branch or … whatever) Legolas got that same feeling as he had got with the king only it was more intense and he could hear every hoof of each horse and every droplet of rain.  
  
Hello Legolas, Prince of the forest, a voice echoed inside his head.  
  
The Queen's lips hadn't moved at all though Legolas knew it must have been her. Her eyes were fixed on him as the King of 'Lorien exchanged words with his "father".  
  
Welcome to Lothlorien, the voice said again.  
  
Legolas couldn't think of anything to do but smile and nod.  
  
"And this is Legolas…" His father's kingly voice brought him back and he looked up and met the gaze of the other elves.  
  
He turned to the King and Queen of 'Lorien, "It's good to meet you."  
  
  
  
As the king of 'Lorien I made conversation with the King of Mirkwood.  
  
Then the Mirkwood king introduced the other elves in the room. "And this is Legolas…" I meet his gaze for the second time today. His eyes are truly blue, I thought as I gazed into the Princes eyes. He is the Ngalad for sure. I had to stop myself from sighing as I looked away again.  
  
It seems so unfair how the Valor (A/n have I spelt it right?) have place this task on one so young.  
  
I met my wives gaze and I knew she was thinking the same.  
  
  
  
The night came and Legolas was given his room. A large room, much larger than his one in Mirkwood and it seemed newer and less used than his Mirkwood one too.  
  
Sighing out of boredom he jumped from the bed he was sitting on.  
  
He walked to the door and stepped out into the hallway. It was as beautiful night and even if his father had told him to rest Legolas was going out to explore the forest.  
  
He sneaked down the hallway and into the forest below.  
  
It was certainly a beautiful night out, the stars were shinning and the clouds were gone, the air was cool and the wind had died down.  
  
Smiling to himself Legolas walked through the golden trees, the fellowship floating along behind him silently but that was because the hobbits were asleep and Gimli's eyes were fluttering closed every now and again before he would force them open. The only person who was truly awake except from Legolas was Aragon.  
  
He floated behind looking around at the calm and peaceful night.  
  
Legolas it seemed was leading them to a small clearing with one tree standing proudly in the middle, he lead them to this tree without really knowing it.  
  
Legolas ran a hand over the smooth bark of the tree as another elf came into the clearing behind him unnoticed.  
  
  
  
Galadriel came through the trees into the familiar clearing, only it seemed someone was already there before her.  
  
She smiled as she realised who it was.  
  
It's was quite odd that Legolas could come right back to his birth spot, right up to the tree which he was born under and not realise the truth.  
  
She smiled wider as she remembered he was supposed to be in his room.  
  
Making her face void of emotions once more she walked forward, closer to the elf form in front of her.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
  
  
Legolas turned sharply as he came face to face with Galadriel.  
  
He hit himself mentally for being caught and by the Queen of all elves.  
  
Galadriel continued, "Come with me."  
  
Hitting himself mentally again he followed he silently dreading what was to come. The fellowship following silently behind. 


	4. Mirror, Mirror or birdbath

A/n Chapter 4 up! Enjoy and plz read/review. Sorry it's so short.  
  
1 Chapter 4~Mirror, Mirror  
  
1.1 Silently following Galadriel Legolas hung his head and because of this he did not notice where they were going.  
  
Only when Galadriel stopped did he look up.  
  
He found he was in a clearing and there was what looked like an expensive birdbath in the centre. (A/n how do you describe the mirror?)  
  
Galadriel had in her hands a vase (A/n or something) and was filling it with water from a small stream.  
  
As she came back she emptied the water into the birdbath/mirror. Then stepped back and looked up at Legolas. Legolas was about to ask what she wanted him to do when she spoke to him.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?"  
  
Legolas paused only for a second before replying. "What will I see?"  
  
Galadriel fought with herself not to smile before answering; "you will see the past, present, and some things that have not yet come to pass."  
  
Legolas hesitated before stepping forward. He bent forward slightly and looked down into the depths of the mirror.  
  
  
  
Aragon woke up the hobbits quickly before coming up to the mirror with Legolas, Gimli following suit. Frodo was hesitant because of his past experiences but followed anyway.  
  
  
  
At first there was nothing just the darkness of the water in the mirror and the silver of the mirror itself, then it changed.  
  
First they saw a bright light so bright they nearly had to shield their eyes. Emerging from the light they saw five figures.  
  
At the left was a man, tall and proud with a long sword and kingly face.  
  
Next they saw a small dwarf, tough and stubborn ha held his axe ready.  
  
Next was a elf, long blond hair and a deadly bow and arrow his face looked wise and young.  
  
Next was what looked like horse, white and magnificent it held its head high. A long golden hold in the middle of it's forehead. (A/n a unicorn)  
  
Next was a small creature which darted around so fast they hardly caught a glimpse of it. It had small delicate wings and quick movements. (A/n it's a Fairy or Faeries which ever you prefer)  
  
The scene blurred and changed.  
  
The next image that came into the silver mirror was the picture of the fellowship, only the fellowship watching knew that though.  
  
Four small hobbits, one dwarf, one human, one elf and a couple of elfin guards were walking into 'Lorien. They all had white blindfolds on which proved to be quite amusing as the hobbits laughed remembering what had happened. (A/n you have to read the book to know about the blindfold thing)  
  
The next image was the bright light again except this time there was only one figure in it. It was an elf but the only detail they could see was the blue eyes.  
  
Slowly the figure and the image slowly blurred and faded away so only the silver of the mirror remained.  
  
  
  
Legolas went back up to his room.  
  
After the strange and odd images from the silver mirror Galadriel had let him go but she had acted oddly. She had been distant and just strange.  
  
  
  
A/n I'll get the next chapter soon but I might redo this one first. Thanx to all the lovely reviewers:  
  
Gackt no hime – thank you and I'll update soon.  
  
Jan – I'll try some of your ideas, thanx for the review ad for the advice.  
  
Aranel Greenleaf – I'll try to keep it up.  
  
Ranger ari () – I will update as soon as possible.  
  
Peridot Pooka – I'll try to get some chapters where Leggy is young.  
  
AJ Matthews – thanx for the review and I will keep going.  
  
Botdrovtianx – I'll try to improve my writing but I'm a crap writer anyway.  
  
To all the other reviewers thanx and I'll keep going with the story and I'm sorry if I take so long with the uploading. 


End file.
